


Papi

by BlacVenus



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacVenus/pseuds/BlacVenus
Summary: When Ez comes home from the road
Relationships: Ez/Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Papi

Dawn slithered into the bedroom window, creating rainbow diamonds to dance upon the plastered walls. Ez groaned as the golden light shone through the drapes. He took a minute to take in the silence that surrounded him. The silence before the household filled with babbles from the kids, he loved. It was a moment that could be shared with the one he loved. Gradually opening his eyes, he peered over to your outline sleeping peacefully. He watched as your body slowly would rise, then fall like the calming of a wave. He loved remembering your physique; it didn’t matter if you caught him or not, he would always gawk in admiration.

There were plenty of times that you would scorn him from staring, but it would repeatedly fall on a deaf ear. When you were taking care of the family, he couldn’t help but to marvel at you. He beamed when you were preparing lunch for the boys or tidying the house with rollers that filled your head. Even the times when he saw you breastfeeding your newborn, he could sense himself falling deeper in love with you. He couldn’t help it. You were a sight to behold. He could never figure out how lucky he became. There were days he could count on his finger where his luck ran out.

Drawing in your frame closer, he always had a thing of squeezing you into his body. He loved when he could just hold you under him. “What time you got in last night?” your groggy voice was a melody to him, which brought him out of his thoughts. A serene smile crept onto his lips as he stared down at you. “After 12.” He mumbled. The club had him on the run for the past few days. It has gotten so bad to the point whereby the time you would roll over he was gone by morning or would awaken to a forehead kiss at night. “How’s the boys?” 

“Their fine, wrecking my house every chance they get, but their fine.” “How did you sleep?” 

“Better when you’re here” He nodded, he knew when he was on the road, that you weren’t able to sleep. The fear of hearing that he wouldn’t return always kept you up at night. He founded that out late one night when he came home to three little bodies sleeping wildly in his spot.

He ran a finger along your spine; he enjoyed seeing you shiver as you pressed yourself into him. 

“Can we stay like this forever?”

“Cute, but no.”

“Why not, I would just happily hold you until one of us dies early.” 

You couldn’t help but to snort. 

“Because one, who would take care of the boys —.” He thought about his brother. Angel was the first thought that would voluntarily step up to the plate to raise your kids. “—Someone who is reliable, Ez.” Just like that the notion of Angel was out the window. With a grunt as he stretched, a yawn came out before he could say anything. He also loved how you could somehow read his thoughts. He wouldn’t have to say much around you. “And two, your kind of cold.” you pointed out. He laughed as he noticed you shimming away from him, but he wasn’t going to let you go so soon. “Pops would gladly take them. He loves taking them fishing.” he shrugs again he tried pulling you into him, but you rolled away from his grasp. “Stop playing and come back. I don’t have to be at the clubhouse until noon. Come on, mamas.” A smirk came across his lips. As the notion in him shifted so did the air, a strong urgency of want filled him as he reached for you again.

“Quit touching me, your feet are cold, Ezekiel.” Again, you sassed. He sprang up on his forearms, trapping you under him. With a smirk he continued his journey to kiss you. As he deepened it you became wrapped up in his love, too engulfed to hear the pitter patter that came down the halls. “Mama!” Ez groaned as his head drupe. He grumbled incoherent curses, which made you laughed. You loved spending mornings with Ez, but you loved when your little family spent time together.


End file.
